dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
The Shadow Dragons
is the first episode of the Shadow Dragon Saga and the forty-eighth overall episode of Dragon Ball GT. This episode first aired in Japan on June 11, 1997. Its original American airdate was September 4, 2004. Summary The group is left scratching their heads after the Dragon Balls fail to produce Shenron, but rather, the evil Black Smoke Shenron. The dark dragon mocked the idea of granting wishes as Pan demanded he do so. Calmly lighting a cigar, he took pleasure in Pan's fear, flaunting his superiority over the group. Using his power, the dragon levitates the Dragon Balls around himself before sucking them into his body and unleashing the Shadow Dragons on the world, leaving behind a beautiful aurora across the sky. Just then, King Kai begins to telepathically communicate with the group, warning them about this dragon. Before King Kai can explain what is happening, Old Kai interrupts to lecture the group about overuse of the Dragon Balls and disruption of the natural orders of things. He goes on to explain that the dragons which were created are not only capable of destroying the planet Earth, but the entire universe as well. Annoyed by the elder's yelling, Bulma demands he be quiet and they enter into an argument about respect and who is to blame for the overuse of the Dragon Balls. Kibito Kai brings order to the group and explains that every positive wish they made created equal and opposite negative energy. Without proper time to dissipate naturally (100 years per wish), the evil reached a critical mass and was unleashed upon the universe. As Kibito Kai finishes his explanation, Mr. Popo arrives to tell of the planet Eros. This planet also had a Shadow Dragon appear and not long after, the planet and every star in its galaxy vanished. Old Kai reiterates the dangers of overuse of the Dragon Balls and again blames Bulma, who shifts the blame to Dende for not warning the group. She then tries to get the entire group to stand behind her, but they do not. She finally reimagines the events of Dragon Ball in which she was helpless and corruptible until Goku came along and caused her to hunt for the Dragon Balls. To Bulma's surprise, Goku takes full responsibility without argument and calmly prepares to fix the mess he got everyone into. Old Kai tells Goku that time is running low and he is all the more ready to fight. Gohan tries to join his father, but Goku insists against it, being overly confident having achieved Super Saiyan 4. The family sends Goku off with well wishes. As he flies away, Pan slips away unnoticed. Not long after leaving, Goku notices a horrible trail of devastation stretched out below him. All of the Shadow Dragons are shown making homes in their respective environments: Nuova Shenron finds home inside of a volcano, causing it to explode and destroy a village; Eis Shenron flies through the mountains, coating his body in ice before finally stopping; Rage Shenron is seen as lightning in a thunder storm coming down into a city and causing a massive explosion; Oceanus Shenron is shown decimating a city with a ferocious tornado; Naturon Shenron is shown coming out of the ground as a glorious dragon made of dirt; and Haze Shenron is shown as a large whirlpool dragon which comes out in his more familiar form before polluting and destroying all living things over a large radius. As he begins his search, Goku remembers that he can sense the dragons' powers, but not the Dragon Balls. As he turns around to go back, he sees that Pan has been following him the whole time. Lucky for Goku, Pan had the forethought to bring Giru (who has the Dragon Radar built in) along with her. However, Pan insists that if she does not go, neither does Giru. Against his best judgment, Goku reluctantly allows Pan to come along with him. They ask Giru where the Dragon Ball is located and out of fear he will not give any answer more specific than “down below.” Goku and Pan notice villagers running through a polluted corridor of sludge. They spot Haze Shenron terrorizing an innocent woman, and Pan becomes so angry that she goes flying towards Haze, kicking him in the face. To everyone's surprise he is sent flying. He tries to intimidate her by speaking aggressively, but is made to look like a fool when rubble lands on his foot, leaving him sobbing in pain. The episode ends with the questioning of Haze Shenron's abilities. Major Events *The Seven Shadow Dragons spread out across the Earth. *Goku and Pan journey out to put a stop to the Shadow Dragons. Appearances Characters Locations *Other World **Sacred World of the Kai *Earth **Capsule Corporation Objects *Tail *Dragon Balls *Crystal Ball Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 48 (Dragon Ball GT) ca:Episodi 48 (BDGT) pt-br:Shenlong é nosso inimigo? fr:Dragon Ball GT épisode 48 it:Shenron... nemico? pl:Dragon Ball GT, odcinek 48: Wielkie zaskoczenie! Shén Lóng nowym wrogiem?! Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball GT episodes Category:Shadow Dragon Saga Category:Dragon Ball GT